Dunrok Ironfeather
Dunrok Ironfeather is a Wildhammer Dwarf of the Hinterlands. He stands as a dwarf of honour and strength, proving himself time and again in combat. Although what he has seen in war has strained him, he nonetheless remains resolute and committed to fighting those who would threaten his kin. Appearance Dunrok stands as a taller dwarf. His hair and beard are light brown or dirty blonde in colour. He has shaved off the hair on the sides of his head. He has dark green tattoos on his scalp. On one side is an hawk clutching a lightning bolt. Most of his hair is pulled back into a pony tail with dark bones, the rest of it flowing freely. His right eye is missing, covered up by an eyepatch. His left eye is a cool grey in colour, with flecks of green and gold. His nose seems to have been broken a few times and is pierced with a bullring. His mouth seemed chapped and rough. He has several teeth made of silver. He has scar running from his chin to where his right eye would be. He would have hawk wings tattooed on his shoulder. On his right shoulder would be the Orcish Clan markings of the Shadowmoon, Shattered Hand, and Bleeding Hollow; Clans he fought while marooned in Outland. History Early Life Dunrok was born on a small barley farm in the east of the Hinterlands. His father was the child of a Hill Dwarf who fled Grim Batol. Dunrok is therefore the third generation to live under the Wildhammers of Aerie Peak. His father was named Malik. As a freerider in service to Clan Stormchaser, his father had no formal Clan to belong to. His mother was Einas, a miller's daughter from Northeron. He had two older sisters, named Rahgren and Oliana. Despite being females, they were great warriors that never let Dunrok forget that he was the youngest. His father taught Dunrok to fight with hammer and axe, as well as to ride a gryphon. It would later be these skills that led to his honour amongst his people. Troll Wars Despite the peace before the Opening of the Dark Portal, the Wildhammer saw much strife at the hands of forest trolls. The Revantusk, Vilebranch, and Witherbark were growing more bold and raiding Dwarven lands. The local Magnas began to organize skirmishes to combat these incursions. Dunrok was barely full grown at the time of these conflicts. His family refused to let him fight; they needed him to help with the farm and protect their lands. In spite of this, Dunrok Dunrok first saw combat in a raid at Shadra'Alor. He rode in support of his lords, but took an arrow to the eye. Despite the pain, he fought on to kill the troll who fired the shot. It was then that an elder shaman of Clan Stormchaser was able to clean Dunrok's wound and save the young dwarf's life. The shaman left the arrow to Dunrok as a parting gift. Dunrok continued to fight the trolls for some time. For his efforts, he was allowed to forge his storm hammer in the forges of Aerie Peak. He was later initiated as a gryphonrider in service to Clan Wildhammer. Second War The Wildhammer decided to remain neutral through much of the First and Second War. Dunrok would agree with this, not seeing it as their fight. Dunrok was stationed at Stormfeather Outpost when the Horde attacked. Ill prepared against dragons, their initial counterattacks were unsuccessful. Dunrok saw many of his kin simply burnt to nothing mid air, only to fall to the ground and shatter into ash. As the Dragonmaw attack was only a diversion, the Wildhammer gryphon riders were victorious. The Wildhammer then aligned themselves with the Alliance. Dunrok learnt much in fighting with the Alliance. His appreciation for the humanfolk grew, seeing them as virtuous and strong. He did however begin to dislike and mistrust the Gnomes, seeing their mechanical creations as unnatural. With the defeat of their Warchief at Blackrock, the war on Azeroth was essentially over. Dunrok returned home to be reunited with his family for a time. But the Orcs of Draenor reared their head again. His Thane, Kurdran Wildhammer, called for any volunteers to join the Alliance Expeditionary Force to cross over to Draenor and finish the Orcish threat once and for all. Dunrok answered the call. Beyond the Dark Portal Dunrok was part of the regiment of gryphon riders who followed Thane Kurdran Wildhammer on the Invasion of Draenor. He spent most of his time garrisoned at Honour Hold, defending against the Orcs at Hellfire Peninsula. He took part in the campaign to track down and kill Killrogg Deadeye and the other Horde leaders. With Ner'zhul's defeat, Draenor shattered, and the Wildhammer managed to survive. They scraped what little the land would give. Seeing most of his kin fall in the cataclysmic events that led to Draenor becoming Outland, Dunrok withdrew into himself. Lacking a way to return home, the Wildhammer continued their campaign alongside their Alliance allies. Interregnum After eighteen years of being marooned, the Alliance again invaded Outland. With the re-opening of the Dark Portal, the Wildhammer that had garrisoned themselves in Shadowmoon Valley were relieved of their duty. At the end of the fight against the Betrayer, Dunrok returned to Azeroth. Dunrok returned to the Hinterlands to find his home abandoned. Lordaeron has been destroyed, and Aerie Peak had broken off from the Alliance. He learnt from his neighbours that both his sister Rahgren had died fighting the Scourge and Oliana had disappeared in Kalimdor. Lacking a home, Dunrok decided to travel to Kalimdor to attempt to find his sister. The Dwarven Vanguard Personal Life Armaments and Companions Category:Wildhammer Dwarf Category:Dwarf Category:Gryphon Riders Category:Characters